


Happy Together

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings, all around good family floof, some not so floof things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: A collection of one shots revolving around our favorite banana mustache dad and his nerd kids.





	1. Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just small pieces, originals, prompts and requested that I've posted over on my tumblr 'graveyard-tales'. All gen stories and all including one, two or more of the Whitebeard Pirates. 
> 
> Probably will be 87% silly sibling shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thatch finds your lack of warmth disturbing.

It was cold. No two ways about it. The island they had made port at was in the midst of a harsh winter. Not something they were aware of going in, but not something they couldn’t handle. Or at least a portion of them. Thatch stood next to Marco as he shivered.

“I hope the docs hurry up and get the medication already so we can leave.” He huffed as he tried to rub feeling back into his icy fingers.

“We’ve only been here a day, be patient.” Marco adjusted his scarf and looked out over the deck.

“So says the bird man, immune to the cold.” Thatch scoffed and Marco rolled his eyes.

“How many time do I have to explain I’m not immune to the cold? Am I resistant to it? Yes. But that doesn’t mean I don’t get cold too.” Which was true. Despite the Phoenix being dubbed a ‘fire bird’, he wasn’t naturally protected by all elements. At the end of the day Marco was a Zoan user who was still at risk of exposure.

It was why Marco was bundled up too. Not like Thatch was but still covered all the same. Scanning over the deck again, Marco snorted.

“There is a fine example of someone truly immune to the cold.” Thatch raised his brow and Marco gestured just beyond them. He turned and a noise left him that was between a squeak and a groan. Across the deck was Ace in all his shirtless glory.

“That’s just not fair.” Ace was laughing at something Izo must have said passing by. Not in anyway affected by the cold. Another member chucked a small handful of snow at the youngest member and it instantly melted off.

It gave Thatch a sudden idea. His face set determined and he unzipped his thick jacket. Marco glanced over at him and furrowed his brows.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh and hold this.” Thatch tossed his scarf at Marco and quietly made his way to Ace.

“I’m sure that whatever this is, it’s going to be a bad idea” he heard Marco mumble. But Thatch wasn’t going to let it deter him. Coming up on Ace, he was quick to put his plan in action. He jumped over on Ace and wrapped him in his jacket.

“Thatch!? What are you doing?” Ace yelped and tried to turn himself to look at Thatch better while trying to wiggle away. However before he could Thatch cried in victory as he zipped up the jacket and wrapped his arms around Ace.

“So warm.” A sigh of content left him as he rested his chin on Ace’s warm shoulder. He could hear laughter from around them and see Ace’s cheeks turn deep red from the corner of his eye.

“In going to kill you.”

“No you won’t.”

“I burn this whole ship down.”

“You would never.”

Ace gave a frustrated noise and his shoulders sagged. Thatch chuckled and hugged Ace tighter. The warmth really was a dramatic difference. Though getting the chance to just trap Ace in a hug wasn’t bad either.

“You could have just went inside if you were cold, stupid.”

“Ah and miss the chance to shower my little brother with all the affection he deserves. Not a chance.”


	2. Taking Matters Into Their Own Delicate Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feral cats don't usually like to be brushed but you gotta do what you gotta do.

Marco felt sudden concern when he spotted Izo leaning against the railing of the ship, their foot tapping restlessly. Putting his current duties aside, he stride towards Izo. His brother perked up the moment sharp eyes found him.

“It’s about time.” Their voice was laced with annoyance and Marco tilted his head confused.

“Excuse me?”

“You distract him and I’ll flank him from behind.” With that Izo turned on their heel and marched off with determination. 

“I-what?” Was all Marco was able to get out as he watched Izo walk over, saying something to Ace and walking briskly away. Ace raised his brow and nodded before looking back at Marco curiously. Not knowing what was going on Marco smile to their newest brother and Ace nodded and trotted over to him. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” 

“Ye-es?” Marco drew out, at a lost of what to say. He mentally cursed Izo for his sporadic moments. Ace furrowed his brows and his eyes darted up and down suspiciously.

“Okay? What did you want to talk about.” There was a slight nervous tone to his voice reminding of just how unfamiliar Ace was with them all still. With a sigh he dropped the charade of whatever role he was suppose to play. Best warn Ace now. Not that he knew what he was warning his newest brother about but it didn’t hurt to give him a heads up. 

But it was a moment too late. Suddenly Izo was behind Ace and a seastone was clasped to his right wrist. Unstable, Izo was able to drag Ace down to the floor, plopping him on his butt. 

“Izo!” Marco shouted in surprised and Izo’s legs wrapped around Ace’s torso, trapping his arms.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this Ace.” With that Izo pulled out something behind their back and put it to Ace’s head. Marco stood shocked when Izo started to roughly brush Ace’s hair. His mouth hung slightly open as he stared. 

Izo clung to their newest brother and worked to get the brush through tangled knots while Ace struggled and spat. It was like watching someone giving one of their resident cats a bath. Knowing Ace probably wouldn’t appreciated being compared to an angry, wet feline Marco shook his head.

“Izo” he addressed firmly. Izo looked up and Marco took note of almost concealed bags under his eyes. And there was Marco’s answer, when Izo was stressed and tired, over who knows what at the moment, they would tend to latch on one of their “lesser” groomed brothers.

“Come now Marco it’s just a brushing. Ace has such gorgeous hair, it’s a shame he’s not doing anything with it. It’s not like I’m hurting anyone.” This was followed by an ‘ow’ from Ace at a particularly hard tug of the brush. 

“It’s not gorgeous and it’s just fine.” Ace muttered angrily, still looking like a pissed off cat. However Marco could see red bloom over his freckled cheeks. Whether it’s from embarrassment from this situation or the compliment, Marco couldn’t say. 

“Izo” Marco said again, exasperated of the whole situation. They sighed and rolled their eyes. As soon as they loosened their legs Ace jolted up and actually hid behind Marco. The first commander shook his head and held out his hand. “Key please. Before the kid gnaws off his arm.” There was a quiet offend squawk behind him. Marco mentally chided himself for still comparing Ace to the cats.

The key was handed over and Ace was released and was off the moment the cuff was gone. He quickly marched away, looking back a them over their shoulder twice before disappearing into the messhall. The rest of the crew on deck pointedly not look.

“He’s like a feral cat.” Izo sighed and Marco snorted. Least he wasn’t the only one. 

“You know he’ll never let you near him with a brush again.” Izo just looked up and smiled. 

“We’ll see.”


	3. If They Can Eat Is So Can I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt “How many nutrients do you think there are in dog biscuits? I already ate, like five.”

“How many nutrients do you think there are in dog biscuits? I already ate, like five.” Izo turned to Ace in utter disgust, Thatch looking equally horrified. Marco raised his brow and Jozu. Well Jozu was always a hard one to read. They all watched when Stefan nudged Ace’s leg. Happily their newest member dug two biscuits out of the box.

Ace laughed holding one of the treats up cause Stefan to balance on his hind legs for it. You never really notice how big a dog really is until you see it’s almost as tall as you on two legs. As soon as he gave the dog the treat he brought up the second to his own mouth. Izo lunged forward and smacked the treat right out of Ace’s hand.

“No! Stop, no, bad!” Izo snapped over Ace’s protest. If he was going to eat like a dog, they were going to scold him like a dog.

“Of all things to eat!” Thatch said, reaching for the box.

“What? If it’s okay for Stefan to eat them, why can’t I?” Ace snapped, holding the box out of reach. “Sure they’re really dry and there isn’t much flavor but I’ve had worst.” Thatch paused, seeming to consider it. He never actually tried the treat before, maybe Ace had a point. But Izo cleared their throat and Thatch shook his head of the crazy thought.

“They’re for dogs!” Thatch argued, going for the box again. Ace danced out of the way, holding the box a up and far away from Thatch as he could. Izo snuck up behind him but their attempts were foil by Ace who seemed to have seen it coming. Both commanders grabbed at and chased their newest member trying to rid him of the treats.

Marco and Jozu stood back. Somehow, this was not the weirdest thing that they were stuck watching. Marco shook his head at the treats that would fall out when Ace would jolt the box out of the commanders reach. Stefan happily cleaning them up the moment they hit the ground. Impressively some before they even made it half way. Marco made a note to assign all three of them to Stefan tonight should he get sick.

As they walked away, tired of this trio’s rambunctiousness. Marco also made a note to keep an eye on Ace, should he fall ill too. But Jozu curbed his worry when he stated that Ace’s stomach was made of iron. Marco walked away laughing. Judging by the way and what Ace ate, Marco didn’t doubt it.


	4. At A Certain Age All You Think About Is One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Newgate wanted children. This was bound to happen at some point, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by wordsdrippinginink (on tumblr) contribution to the ‘Whitebeard Meme’ post. It was too funny to pass up!

“Pops!” Thatch called, sauntering up to his captain. “Can I have a word with you?” Whitebeard nodded, politely waving his nurse along. Thatch waited, smiling at the woman as she walked by. When she was gone Whitebeard gestured for him to start.

“So. You know know how Ace is kind of young?” Whitebeard hummed, acknowledging the fact. “Younger than we usually get.” The giant man raised his brow as his son went on. “The youngest on the ship now. Probably the youngest you’ve accepted actually.”

“Thatch.” The fourth commander stopped his rambles to stare up at his captain. “Is there a reason you are bring up Ace and his age?”

“Right.” Whitebeard was confused as his son shifted nervously. He was slightly concerned something was wrong, something surrounding their newest crew member. “Well. You see. It’s just that Ace acts a little naive sometimes.” Whitebeard looked on slightly disbelieving. “And he just said in passing he’s never had a father before and his guardians, and I quote, were okay but kind of sucked at raising kids. So me and the other commanders were just concerned Ace has never had ‘the talk’ before.” Slightly winded, Thatch inhaled.

Whitebeard sat staring at his son. His eyebrows raised as realization set in. Had they really thought that Ace would be so uninformed at his age? Better question, was he? Whitebeard opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Thatch speaking up again.

“I’m glad you agree.” Whitebeard wasn’t so sure he did. “We figured since you are the captain and father figure, you should give him the talk.” He moved to cut Thatch off but the man was already continuing as he backed out of the room. “That’s why we already sent for Ace. He should be here any moment now. Good luck!” With that Thatch ducked out, leaving Whitebeard to sigh heavily in the empty room.

Just moments later there was a knock at his door and Ace popped his head through. “You wanted to see me?” He almost seemed timid, still warming up to the crew and himself, so to speak. Sighing again, Whitebeard nodded. He might as well get this over while. Better safe this sorry after all.

“Some of the commanders expressed their concerns over you, to me. They’re worried -” Whitebeard paused. Ace furrowed his brow, worried himself. However Whitebeard was at a loss, how did one even give this speech, let alone to a seventeen year old. “They’re worried you’ve never been given the talk.”

Ace’s expression morphed from concern to confusion. His head tilted ever so slightly, obviously having no clue what Whitebeard was getting out. Well, that’s just great. The older man couldn’t help but think. He really was banking on Ace having already been taught this.

“You see, Ace, there comes a time in a young individual’s life when they might start to think about- about.” Whitebeard was one of the most feared men on the seas. It was frankly ridiculous he was finding it difficult to continue with this. But before he could even try to continued Ace scoffed and rolled his eyes in that dramatic teenage fashion.

“Is that what has them worried?” Ace rose his brow with clear annoyance written on his face. “I’m not a kid you know and my gramps gave me this talk a long time ago.” Without being told, Ace turned and made for the door. “It’s not like murder if the only thing I think about you know.”

“What? That wasn’t what I -” Flooder, the man found himself speechless. Murder? Whitebeard could the slight flush of embarrassment spread over Ace’s cheeks and the tips of his ears when he turned. He couldn’t help but just stare, a bit wide-eyed.

“You try to kill one guy” Ace muttered under his breath as he began to march out “and suddenly it’s all people think you care about.” And just as quickly and confusingly as this started, it ended when Ace disappeared. Thatch poked his head in a moment later, followed by Haruta and Fossa.

“Okay, I thought this was funny but now I’m concerned.” Fossa nodded in agreement.

“It’s a little funny.” Haruta chuckled. “What kind of grandpa gives their grandson a ‘murder talk’?

“A crazy person that’s who. Must be where Ace inherited his stubborn ambition.” Cracked Thatch.

Whitebeared sighed knowing that he couldn’t in good conscious let this be. Not when Ace was now walking around completely oblivious. He cleared his throat, grabbing his present children’s attention.

“Go fetch Ace again. The sooner we can inform our youngest, the better.” Curse Ace’s guardians, his grandfather. Whoever that man is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What they don’t know is while Garp was in charge of giving his grandson’s the “murder talk” Dadan was responsible for the other “talk” and it didn’t go as most would think.


	5. Don't Be A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Pain is the only thing I’m familiar with.”

“Ow ow ow OW!” Thatch squawked, yanking his arm away from his brother. Marco sighed and sat back a bit annoyed. He rolled his eyes as Thatch pouted, cradling his arm close to his chest.

“I can’t tell you if it’s broken if you don’t let me look at it.” Thatch glared back but slowly and reluctantly relaxed his arm for Marco.

“It is broken, so be gentle. Do you know how excruciating this is?”

“Yes” Marco snorted “because pain is the only thing I’m familiar with.” With a smirk, he glanced from his examination of Thatch’s arm to look into the honey brown eyes that glared back.

“I hate you, you’re the worst.” Marco just hummed, not really paying attention. “Why you’re the appointed medic on this mission is anyone’s guess.”

“Because I’m the only one on this mission who bothered to learn even basic medical treatment.”

“Or because pop’s is going seni- OW!” Thatch yanked his arm back to his chest. “You bird brained brute!”

“Whiny little idiot.” Marco refuted childishly. How Thatch managed to always drag him to his level, Marco could never comprehend. “It’s not broken.” He was quick to cut off his brother’s argument. “It may, however, be fractured. We’ll have to have Bay take a look at it when we get back. “ Marco couldn’t deny he felt a little bit of satisfaction when Thatch groaned about that. Bay was not exactly the most gentle among their medical staff.

“In the meantime you should rest your arm.” He looked pointedly at his brother. “Don’t strain it further, in fact best not use it. For anything.”

“That’s nasty Marco.”

“What?”

“I can’t believe you. Talking about such dirty things.”

“Oh for the love of. You know what I mean.”

“Disgusting.”

Marco groan, exasperated and annoyed. Thatch’s eat shit grin firmly in place. Pushing aside the temptation to whack the man Marco helped him up. As they walked away, he silently thought how he preferred his whining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had accidentally jacked someone elses character for a nurse but I changed it to Bay cause I couldn't think of a name, lol.


	6. This Is Why We Can't Take You Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "What makes you think you’re going to live to see another sunrise."

“What makes you think you’re ever going to live to see another sunrise?” The marine barked pulling Thatch’s head back by his hair. The man scowled when Thatch smile back with blood coated teeth. The marine growled, letting go of his hair and shoved his head to the side.

“You clearly haven’t done your research, grunt.” Thatch gave a wet chuckle, spitting out the blood that gathered in his mouth. “You see any moment now my family is going to burst through that door and release me from the bonds. When they do and your fellow dogs are pissing their pants, I am going to kick your ass for ruining my hair.”

Thatch turned to the door and the marine followed suit. “Any second now” he continued several seconds after stareing. Turning back to him with a disappointed hum, the marine laughed.

“It seems to overestimated your crew, pirate” the man spat “not that I’m surprised. You lot are all the same.” With a snap the door was opened and several other marines entered. As they unstrapped him, Thatch studied each one until they fell upon the shortest that stepped in front of him, undoing his wrists. He fought the smile as he glanced into the familiar blue eyes of the twelfth commander.

“Whoa, whoa whoa.” Thatch said as he was forced to stand up. The officer turned back to him.

“Ready to beg , scum?”

“No, not really. I just wanted you to be facing me when I said I told you so.”


	7. Bet You Thought None Of These Would Be Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - A witch hunt has been hunting devil fruit users (and the leaders of it selling the reincarnated fruits to the navy). Could we have protective Marco when witch hunters half-drown Ace with sea/salt water?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be violent enough to warrant a head up?

Ace ducked and weaved, keeping his distance. If he could just get in close, he could take them down. Right away Ace knew he’d overpower his opponent. The force behind their hits were good and precise but not much behind them. The problem is. It was a sea-stone linked whip. When this was all said and done, he was finding whoever came up with that idea and strangling them with it.

“Shit” he muttered ducking out of the way. The sand under his feet hindering his movements. Backing out of another hit Ace smirked. It may be hindering his movements now but it wasn’t very hard to heat up a large area at once. Ace took another step back, ready to melt the ground beneath their feet. However, when Ace stepped back it wasn’t just sand he sank in. A freezing chill ran up his spine and the momentum caused his suddenly weakened body to stumble back further.

A heaviness settled in his gut that had nothing to do with the salt water sapping his strength. This was their plan. Their wild movements, keeping Ace at a distance. They were driving Ace to the water. Ace snapped his head up just in time to see his opponent diving and colliding right in his middle. He was tackled to the water and struggled to push himself up as fast as he could but his movements were too slow.

“You’re struggling is futile, Fire Fist. Your fruit belongs to the Harvesters now.” The masked figure said, their voice light and sharp. They grabbed at Ace’s hand as he reached for his dagger and straddled his body.

“Fuck yo-” Ace was cut of when they wrapped their other hand around his throat and pushed up back under the water. Even without his fire , Ace’s physical strength was abnormal to most. Even with the sea hindering that, he should still be able to break their hold. He should be able to push them off. But it was cold, like sharp ice that pierced his body. And he couldn’t get air, Ace couldn’t breathe!

The masked figured screamed out when sharp talons dug into their shoulder. In a swift moment, Marco had dived down, grabbed a hold and tossed them. He couldn’t be bothered where, he had more pressing issues. All that mattered was they were away from them, away from Ace. His own blue flame diminished the moment his feet hit the water. But he still retained enough strength to grab Ace by the shoulder and pull him out of the water.

Ace broke the surface gasping and coughing. As quickly as he could. Marco grabbed Ace firmly by his arms and dragged him out of the water. Ace stumbling trying to walk himself but collapsing the moment he was away from the water, still coughing and struggling to regain his breath. But he was breathing and that was all that mattered right now.

Turning his attention back on Ace’s opponent, Marco charged forward. He saw what they did, before they got Ace to the water. Purposely guiding him there. Marco was not going to make the same mistake. When they snapped their whip forward, Marco shot his arm out. Causing the whip to wrap firmly around his forearm. It hurt, it may even cracking one of the long bones that ran down it. But Marco couldn’t be bothered by that right now. He’d heal.

“You are as foolish as your little friend, Phoenix.” They jerked the whip back and Marco let himself be pulled forwards. He stumbled a few steps and fell to his knee. “With both your fruits, I can earn such a pret-” They gasped when Marco jerked his arm forward and up and over the wielder’s head before jerking it back. They stumbled forward and Marco jumped towards them. He dropped the whip from his arm, blue and yellow flames climbing up it instantly. Marco kicked them in the hip sending them towards the ground with their back to Marco.

Scrambling up did nothing to help them as Marco quickly wrapped his arms around their neck. “You’ve made two fatal mistakes. One” he tightened his grip as they struggled, gasping for air “you grossly underestimated me. And two.” Marco dropped his voice and whispered in their ear. “No one fucks with my family.” With a quick jerk and a snap, Marco let the body drop. He kicked it over and glanced at the emblem staring up at him from their chest.

There has been word of people not only killing people with devil fruit abilities. But these people having a way to actually take the reborn fruit without having to search to the end of the earth for it. Ripping off the emblem, Marco pocketed it. Looks like there was a little something more real to these rumors and Marco wanted to have information on it but for now. He turned his gaze behind him and looked back to his crewmate.

Ace was still kneeling in the sand, his forehead to the ground. Marco wasted no more time and swiftly walked back to him. When Ace raised his head at his arrival, Marco could already make out bruises that were blossoming over Ace’s throat. In that moment, staring at the redness over such a fragile area, Marco felt like he went way too easy on their opponent. Holding out his hand to Ace, the younger took it and wobbly got back to his feet.

Ace was still coughing. His throat probably swollen. Marco worried he was having trouble breathing. Not that Ace would ever say anything. With a sigh Marco walked in front of him and leaned forward. “Climb on, I’ll carry you.” Ace frowned the stubborn pride he held making him shake his head.

“I” Ace coughed “I can walk mys-” he coughed some more doubling over as he struggled to get the words out. His sore throat making each raspy word he got out burn.

“This isn’t your choice Ace.” Marco said as gently as he could. Rubbing along his tattooed back soothingly. “You can either climb on my back, or I’ll carry you in my arms. That’s all you get to choose from.” Ace glared up, his pride probably hurting more than is throat right now. Or at least, Marco figured that how it was to Ace. “Ah” he cut Ace off when he opened his mouth to argue “and no talking. I’m taking you straight to the infirmary and you’re not allowed to say a word until they say you can.”

Scowling Ace dropped his gaze and bowed his head. Marco was about ready to scoop him up when Ace dropped his shoulders and sighed. Unfortunately causing him to cough, though lighter. Still, Marco had turned back around and grabbed onto Ace’s legs as freckled arms draped over his shoulders. “Sorry Ace” Marco said lightly when he started walking forward “I know you’re capable but considering you almost just downed, let me help you out. Just a little bit.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ace rasped, making him struggle to stifle another coughing fit. Well, he wouldn’t be Ace if he listened to everything Marco asked of him. Marco probably be more worried if he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always nice. If you liked it, drop a few words below to let me know.


End file.
